


A Cunning Plan

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, MarKian, Massage, Reminiscing, Rimming, Romance, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, exhausting day, Mark offers Kian a bit of relief and relaxation. Cute relationship sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cunning Plan

“Ugh.” Kian groaned as he flopped down next to Mark on the couch. Mark looked up from where he had been idly picking at his fingernails, smiled for a moment, squinting in the harsh photographer’s lights, before looking back down and beginning to play with a loose thread on his jeans

“Ugh.” Kian tried again, looking meaningfully at Mark for some sign he had been acknowledged. Mark ignored him again. “Mark?” He nudged Mark with his elbow. “Ugh?”

“Oh sorry.” Mark replied, his voice devoid of any concern. “What’s wrong Ki?”

“I’m tired.” Kian whined petulantly, fully aware of Mark’s lack of sincerity. “And bored. And I’m all tense.” He glared as Mark dug his nails into the groove left in absence of the denim thread he had removed. “Mark!”

“Yeah?!” Mark looked up finally, squinting slightly at Kian’s form, silhouetted against the harsh light. Kian looked hurt that he had been ignored and Mark sighed, his heart melting at the wounded expression on Kian’s face. “I’m sorry Ki.” He said honestly. “I’m just... not in the best of moods. I didn’t mean to be...” He shrugged, checking that nobody was near enough to hear their conversation. “Sorry.”

“Yeah.” Kian replied, sinking back into the chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He turned to watch as the photographer instructed Nicky to look sexy. Sexy was something Nicky could do, and Kian found himself watching in awe as Nicky pouted suggestively into the camera. He shook his head, smiling at himself.

Mark could do sexy better.

“Ki?” A hand rested lightly on his shoulder and Kian stubbornly resisted the urge to turn, mindful of Mark ignoring him earlier. “Ki... I’m sorry. I’m just tired, like you.” A light brush of breath tickled his cheek as Mark leaned forward to whisper. “I love you.”

Kian couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face. He loved it when Mark said that, especially considering he didn’t say it very often. It always made him feel so special when Mark told him. He turned and grinned at Mark, who grinned back, draping his arm inconspicuously over the back of the couch and around Kian, his hand dropping to brush the blonde man’s shoulder.

“How much longer?”

Mark rolled his eyes, checking his watch. “I still gotta do my lot, so maybe another forty-five? I wish you’d start wearing a watch. Why’d you buy that fucking Rolex anyway?” Kian scowled. “You can go, if you want.” Mark continued. “I don’t mind, really. Go back to the hotel and sleep or have a drink or something.”

“Nah.” Kian shook his head, discreetly using the movement to push himself against Mark’s hand. “I’ll wait. I’m just...” He shifted in his chair again, wincing as his tense muscles protested. “I’ll wait.”

“Sure?” Mark was looking concerned now and Kian smiled, forgiving him for his earlier lack of acknowledgement.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Mark ran his hand surreptitiously over Kian’s back as he pulled his hand away. “Jesus you’re tense.” He noted. “D’ye want a neck rub or something?”

“That’d be brilliant actually.” Kian replied, turning his back and leaning forward to expose his neck, smiling as he felt skilful fingers high on his shoulders. “Jesus... that’s good...” He groaned, dropping his head forward a little more. Mark really was great at giving massages, of any part of the body! Kian smirked, groaning again as Mark hit just the right spot.

“Better?” Mark asked, his fingers kneading at Kian’s hairline. Kian nodded, sighing softly, and Mark grinned, moving up closer behind him. “When we get back...” He murmured softly into Kian’s ear, smirking as Kian’s breathing sped up. “I’m gonna run us a hot bath... lots of bubbles... relaxing.” Kian groaned, biting his lip and trying to ignore the heat accumulating in his groin. “And then...” Mark continued. “Then I’m gonna give you a proper massage... all over...” His fingers ran out over Kian’s shoulders and then back to his neck, causing the smaller boy to shudder. “Then I’m gonna take you... real slow... gonna love you so much you won’t even remember your own name.” Kian bit his lip to stop the needy cry that threatened to escape, trying to remember that there were other people in the room. People that didn’t know about their relationship. Couldn’t know. He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him and hung on it, desperately needing to know what Mark was going to do next.

“Mark? It’s your turn.”

The fingers left his shoulders as Mark stood up, leaving Kian feeling bereft. He tried to discreetly adjust his erection, crossing his legs primly when that didn’t work. Nicky sat down next to him and he attempted an unassuming smile. It didn’t work. Nicky rolled his eyes.

“Tart.”

Kian stuck his tongue out and Nicky returned it. He wasn’t a tart, he thought as he watched Mark give the camera a sexy pout, the brunette’s eyes noticeably darker than before. He was just desperately horny.

Ah well, only another thirty-five minutes to go.

Mark was smiling into the camera now, chin rested on one hand. A cute, innocent smile that had Kian hard again, even against his best efforts. He looked so fucking pure up there, keeping with his image. Sweet and innocent li’l Mark. Yeah right! Kian knew better than anyone that Mark was anything but, especially when he was whispering decidedly un-innocent words into Kian’s ear, or fucking him hard, growling and biting at his lover’s neck. Then there were the times when Mark fucked slow and gentle, carefully kissing and running his hands over sensitive skin, soft gasps punctuated with whispered words of love. But even though it was soft and tender, it was never innocent. Beautiful maybe, but Mark could never be innocent, not with Kian.

Mark caught Kian staring at him and smiled, the hand on his thigh giving a tiny wave of acknowledgement. Kian grinned, waving back as Mark winked and then turned back to the camera, biting his lip slightly and spreading his legs out across the stool.

God, he was just begging to be fucked.

“Tart.” Nicky said again, noticing Kian’s look of lust and shoving him gently. Kian gave him the finger and rested against the arm rest, his chin on his folded hands, watching as Mark shifted slightly as the photographer moved around him, spouting words of encouragement.

 

*

 

“Ki? Kian? Come on, wake up...”

Kian opened his eyes a crack, taking in the image of Mark looking affectionately down at him and stroking his hair. He frowned and shifted, wincing as cramped muscles protested. He opened his eyes properly, still not quite sure where he was.

“Mark?” His voice was thick and hoarse and he cleared his throat slightly, “Wha...?”

“You fell asleep.” Mark said softly, still stroking his hair gently. “We’re all finished, it’s time to go back.” Kian bit his lip, trying to remember... The studio! They were still at the fucking studio! He tried to sit up and Mark helped him, tugging him to his feet and slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Come on.” He coaxed. “Back to the hotel and have a sleep, I think.”

Kian nodded sleepily, pressing into Mark’s touch. “Kay.”

The car trip was a complete blur to Kian. He drifted between awake and asleep, dozing against Mark’s broad shoulder. God, Mark was so comfortable and warm. Kian pouted when they finally reached the hotel and Mark pushed him away, following him as Kian stumbled awkwardly out of the car, his legs turned to jelly.

“Come on.” Mark ordered gently, wrapping his arm around Kian’s shoulder. Kian pushed into it, sighing, glad they had come around the back way so nobody could see them. It really was horrible having to act like they were just friends in public, but the benefits of the relationship far outweighed that one drawback. Kian had never felt so loved or content in his entire life, and he knew Mark would give it all up for him if he should ask, which was just as well because he felt the same.

Mark stuck the key in the door to their room, jiggling the card a few times before the light finally came on and he pushed the door open. Kian allowed himself to be led to the bed and stripped gently, Mark lying next to him once he was done.

“You look knackered.”

“Yeah.” Kian sighed, shutting his eyes. Then he remembered. “Thought I was gonna get a bath?” He asked, not opening his eyes.

Mark sighed, and moved closer, pulling Kian to him and kissing his hair. “Thought you’d be too tired. It can wait til tomorrow. You just sleep.”

Kian shook his head, opening his eyes. “Nah, I still want it. And all that other stuff too.” Mark gave him a mischievous grin, kissing him gently and pushing him over onto his back, his fingers running up and down Kian’s sides. Kian sighed softly, pulling back and stroking Mark’s hair. “You go organise it, yeah? I’ll just rest my eyes for a minute.”

“Yeah.” Mark kissed him on the forehead, and then disappeared. Kian heard the bath run not long after and sighed happily, rolling back onto his side and curling up, shutting his eyes.

God, he loved Mark.

Mark reappeared not much later, laying down next to him and pulling him into a hug. Kian returned it, smiling, and let himself be picked up and carried to the bath, moaning as the steaming water relaxed his tired muscles, Mark sliding in behind him.

“Hi.” Mark said softly, wrapping his arms around Kian’s waist. Kian leant back into the touch, resting his hands on Mark’s thighs and squeezing gently, sighing as Mark began to kiss his neck. He pushed into the touch, his grip on Mark’s thighs tightening as Mark pulled back with a final lick.

“Mmmm... Hi.” Kian replied. “Love you.” He murmured, turning and kissing Mark. Mark smiled into the kiss, his fingers nimbly tracing up and down Kian’s sides until Kian shivered under the feather-light touch.

Mark pecked his lips once more as Kian finally pulled away for air. “Today was a bugger, eh?” Mark said, reaching for a sponge and beginning to soap it.

“Oh god, I know.” Kian replied, relaxing back into Mark as the sponge began to move over his chest. “Really terrible. Think I’ve gone blind from all those bloody cameras.”

“I know what you mean. Jesus, if one more photographer tells me to look sexy, I’m gonna smack him one.” Kian smirked. Mark hated people saying that to him, refusing to see how somebody could just look sexy on call. The stupid bugger didn’t realise that he always looked sexy, at least to Kian.

“But you do it so well.”

“Oh shut up.” Mark squeezed the soapy sponge over Kian’s head, causing him to splutter as some of it went in his mouth. “Anyway, you said you’d gone blind. How would you know?”

“Because I’ve been watching you do it for six years. And unintentionally for another six before that.”

Mark stuck his tongue out before Kian’s words dawned on him. “God, twelve years.” Mark said with a hint of wonder in his voice. “Has it really been that long? Doesn’t seem like it. That’s mad."

“It’s good though. And we’ve only been together for... god.” He tried to count in his head. “It was after Christmas...”

“Not very good are we?” Mark laughed. “Don’t even know when our anniversary is. Let’s see... it _was_ after Christmas, but what year...?”

“I was... sixteen when we first shagged, like full on.” Kian said, “So if it was just after Christmas... 1997?”

“No, it would’ve been ’96.” Mark corrected him. “’96, cos I was still fifteen, remember? So if I was still fifteen, and you were just sixteen, it would’ve been May when we first... y’know, and we got together in February. I think.”

Kian shook his head. “Beginning of March. Cos it was just Spring, remember?”

“It was too.” Mark replied wonderingly. “March, 1996. There we go. But... that’s not exactly close to Christmas, is it?”

“Well it is... kinda.” Kian said. “Because I got my guitar that year, and I was playing it when you came over that day and it still looked pretty new.”

Mark poked him indignantly in the ribs. “The day I get up the guts to ask you out, and you can only remember what your guitar looked like. Thanks so much, Kian. Now I feel really special.”

“It was a really good guitar!” Kian protested. “And with seven of us, it was a pretty big thing for me to get something that expensive.” He sighed wistfully, just because he knew it would annoy Mark. “Great guitar though.”

“Deutz.” was Mark’s comeback, and Kian grinned. Mission accomplished.

“So what date then?”

“Oh god, don’t even start me thinking about that.” Mark groaned. “It was... god um... it was a Sunday, cos I spent all Saturday agonising over it.”

“All Saturday? One day? That’s how long you thought about asking me out? Don’t you think you could have agonised a bit more before that? You agonised for a month before asking Lisa out.”

“Says the man with the guitar.” Mark joked, splashing Kian in the face. The attempt, of course, backfired because they were both facing the same direction and he only ended up splashing himself as well, over Kian’s shoulder. Kian laughed, wiping water out of his eyes.

“So that would have made it the...” Kian tried to count backwards in his head before giving up. “Oh fuck it. I can’t remember.”

“Well, anyway, March ’96. That means we’ve been together for...” Mark thought for a moment, his fingers moving as he tried to count on them. “Eight years.”

“Eight.” That number seemed way too big to Kian. “Eight. Wow. And I’ve not gotten sick of you. Miracles will never cease.”

Mark laughed. “The only reason you haven’t gotten sick of me is because you know you’d suffer on those long nights on the tourbus. Plus, you’re too lazy to find someone better.”

“There’d be no point, though.” Kian replied, squeezing Mark’s thigh gently and smiling as the movement caused Mark’s soft cock to press into his back. “There’s no one better than you.”

“Aww... you been reading Hallmark cards again?” Mark joked. “Never took you as the overly romantic type, Egan.”

“Oh shut up.” Kian replied, wriggling back into Mark’s cock and smirking as the younger boy gasped under his breath, Kian feeling him harden slightly. “Anyway, I can’t help it if you can’t take a soppy compliment once in a while.”

“I’d rather take something else...” Mark whispered, bending to nibble Kian’s neck. Kian moaned, pressing back into the touch as a rush of heat went directly to his groin. “It’s amazing really.” Mark said, sitting back as if nothing had happened. Kian pouted as he was left cold.

“What is?”

“That we’ve not gotten sick of each other. You’d think we’d be like one of those married couples by now, all of the friendship and none of the sex. Y’know, sleeping in separate beds or whatever.”

“You’ve been watching too many 60’s sitcoms.” Kian retorted. “But yeah, s’pose you’re right. Like, we still shag pretty regularly. That’s gotta count for something, doesn’t it?”

“We shag more than regularly.” Mark laughed. “Surprised either of us has any arse left. You’d think it’d all be rubbed away.”

Kian screwed up his face. “You’re disgusting.”

“So? You knew what you were getting into.”

“No I bloody well didn’t. You were so sweet and innocent when you were a kid. Always so polite and reserved...”

“...and then I fucked you up against the footy sheds.” Mark finished. “That was your cue to back out right there.”

Kian ran his fingers through the water in front of him, watching the way the soap suds swirled around his fingers. They were almost all gone now, he noted. And the water was cooling down. They’d have to get out soon. “What would you do if I did break up with you?” He asked.

Mark thought for a moment and then grinned. “Handcuff you to the bed against your will and make you my sex slave.”

That went straight to Kian’s groin and he sat up, moving around so he could kneel facing Mark. “I think we should break up.” He said mock-seriously. “We’re just not on the same wavelength. It’s not you, it’s me. I think we should just be friends.” He held out his hands as Mark laughed. “Go ahead. Cuff me.”

Mark punched him lightly. “How about we get out of the bath first? It’s getting cold.” He exaggerated a shiver and Kian shook his head, following Mark out and yelping as a towel flew at his head, landing over his face.

“Oi! You were supposed to be all loving and caring and wrap me up in a big white fluffy towel!” Kian complained, removing the towel and beginning to dry himself with it

“Since when do I do stuff like that? I’ve never done that in my entire life. That’s like... romantic. Or something.”

“Oh, you were romantic last week.” Kian replied, laughing. “Remember that one candle you lit while we were fucking? I’d never felt so loved. And unscented as well. I was so proud of you.” Mark chuckled at the memory. “What about the bath? That was kinda romantic.”

“The bath... well that’s different.” Mark replied. “You were dirty. I wasn’t going to shag you while you were dirty. That’s disgusting.”

“Oh, my hero.” Kian snorted, drying his hair and dumping the towel on the floor, rolling his eyes as Mark gave it a disdainful look. “Fine. It’s only a hotel carpet, you know.” He threw it haphazardly over the towel rack before returning and laying face down on the bed, grunting as Mark’s arse landed on the small of his back.

“So are we gonna get straight into the sex, or am I giving you a massage first?”

“Massage.” Kian replied, wriggling back against Mark’s weight. “I wouldn’t want you to have your plan spoiled. I’d be letting you down.”

“Thank you so much.” Mark said sarcastically. “I never knew you were so giving and kind.” With that Mark lifted himself off and went over to his suitcase. Kian was just about to ask him where the hell he thought he was going, when Mark stood back up with a grin, a bottle in his hand. “Right.” He said, straddling Kian’s thighs again and squeezing some sweet smelling oil into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it.

“What, no Enya?” Kian joked.

Mark slapped his arse lightly, scowling. “Ever say that name in our house again and I’ll murder you slowly and painfully.

“But we’re not in our house.” Kian retorted. “Therefore I have Enya-saying rights. See? Enya, Enya, Enya, Enya, Enya, Enya...” He was cut off as his face was pressed unceremoniously into the pillow. But once he got over the shock he began talking again. “Enya, Enya, Enya...” The hand on the back of his head pressed down harder, cutting off his oxygen supply.

“Gerroff!” He yelped, flailing his arms to try and slap Mark, but suspecting that he only looked like a complete idiot. Especially when Mark began to laugh.

He was finally released and raised his head from the pillow with relief, panting hard. Mark laughed and Kian heard the sound of the squeezy bottle again before warm slippery hands landed on his shoulders and began kneading. He sighed, lying back down properly as the firm touch spread to include his neck.

“Oh... that’s nice...” Kian sighed, stretching under Mark’s hands. “I still haven’t forgiven you, you know.” He added. “I could have died.”

“I wouldn’t let you die.” Mark said, running his fingers up and down Kian’s spine, making him shiver. “I’d be depriving the world of god’s gift.” He snickered, and Kian thought about being indignant for a second before giving up. Mark’s hands felt too good.

“Thought you were s’posed to love me.” He sighed, rubbing his cheek into the pillow as Mark’s hands cupped his arse, feeling himself harden as a teasing thumb travelled down his crack and then back up again. He rubbed himself into the blanket beneath him, trying to appease the ache, but then Mark’s hands disappeared again, returning to his shoulders.

“I do love you.” Mark replied, kneading at Kian’s tense muscles. “I’m just not very good at saying it, you know that.”

“I know. Love you though.”

“I know you do. I’m just so loveable.” Mark laughed softly before becoming serious again. “I’m sorry if I don’t say it very often. It’s just... it’s hard for me, y’know? I dunno, Ki.”

“It’s okay. I know, even if you don’t say it all the time. Makes me feel special when you do. Action’s speak louder though, eh?”

“Yeah, but still...” Mark shrugged. “I do... y’know... love you Ki. I mean, really really I do. Like, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You know?”

“Oh I know. I feel the same about you, ye bastard.” Kian laughed, but trailed off into a soft gasp as Mark bent down so his erection was pressed to the small of Kian’s back. “Having fun back there?” He joked when he had his breath back.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Mark whispered against Kian’s ear, causing him to shudder. “I’ve got the best view from back here. Your neck... shoulders...” As he spoke, Mark’s fingers traced over those spots. “Back... so nice, love your back... firm little arse...” Kian groaned as Mark’s finger trailed down his crack and then back up again, barely brushing his entrance.

“Mark...” Kian was fully hard now, his cock trapped between his stomach and the sheets. He could feel the sticky fluid beginning to smear his belly and he whimpered softly. “God, Mark... please...”

“Nuh-uh.” Mark replied. “You wanted a massage, you’ve got one. Not finished with you yet.” Kian groaned, pushing up into him, but Mark sat back up again, his hands kneading Kian’s lower back. Mark shifted away slightly and Kian wondered what was going on, but it finally all became clear when a tongue ran down between his cheeks, skimming over his entrance.

“Oh fuck, Mark!” Kian couldn’t help the yelp that escaped and he bucked up into Mark’s face, groaning as Mark gripped his hips and held him down, pushing Kian’s cock directly into the blankets.

“Stay still.” Mark ordered, holding him tightly. “You’re disrupting my plan. You said you didn’t want my plan spoiled, so you just let me get on with it.”

“You’re disrupting my plan...” Kian mocked in his patented whiny-Mark-imitation.

“Shut up.” With that, Mark pressed his face back into Kian’s arse again, licking and nibbling his entrance. Kian went wild, trying to simultaneously push up into the tongue and pull away, the torture too much too bear. He didn’t realise he was begging until Mark let go, allowing him to regain a small amount of composure.

“Why’d you stop?” He panted, pushing up in invitation.

“Because it’s time for phase two of my plan.” Mark replied, sitting back up. Kian groaned. He had barely survived phase one! “You know...” He said as he gently edged one oiled finger into Kian’s opening, Kian whimpering loudly and pushing back up onto it. “You really are an impatient bugger.” Mark continued. “I told you I was gonna do this slow, but no. You had to jump the gun, didn’t you?”

“Mark just fucking... oh!” Kian gasped as a second finger joined the first, both twisting roughly against his prostate. “Jesus Christ, Mark.” He panted once he had his breath back and was sure he hadn’t come. It had felt like it for a moment there.

“You need to stop trying to be in control. Let other people do things for once.” Mark continued, sliding in the third finger. Kian moaned loudly and thumped the pillow with his fist as he felt himself stretch around Mark’s fingers. “I know you have some kind of control freak complex, but could you check it at the door? Unless of course you want to tie me up. Then I’ll embrace it wholeheartedly.” Kian laughed breathlessly, storing that information away for later use. The thought of Mark tied up nearly had him coming right then and god knew he was close enough to the edge as it was.

The fingers were removed and the next thing Kian knew he was being turned onto his back, Mark leaning over him.

“Hey.” Mark said conversationally, reaching up to brush a loose strand of hair off Kian’s forehead.

“Hey.” Kian replied, watching as Mark lowered himself until he was propped up on his forearms. Kian smiled, wrapping one leg around Mark’s waist to tug him closer. Mark understood the invitation and slid back down a little, positioning himself at Kian’s entrance. “You ready?” He asked, bending to kiss Kian’s chest.

“Oh fuck, yes.”

Mark laughed, holding Kian’s hips as he began to slide in, pressing wet kisses all over Kian’s chest. Kian groaned loudly, loving the feeling of Mark filling him, stretching him. Mark was panting and wide eyed, his cheek now pressed to Kian’s chest and hot breaths coating Kian’s skin as Mark was encased in the tight muscles.

“Oh god...” Mark whimpered as he came to a standstill, buried to the root in Kian. Kian arched slightly, trying to get more comfortable, and Mark’s face screwed up in pleasure. “Oh god...” He whispered again. “Ki... god. God.”

Kian laughed breathlessly, stroking Mark’s hair. Mark lifted himself up and kissed him slowly, sliding his tongue along Kian’s as he began to move, drawing out gradually until they were both biting their lips with anticipation, and then pushing back in, equally slowly, Kian crying out as his prostate was grazed.

“Fuck!” He gasped as Mark came to a halt again, bending to lick along Kian’s upper lip. Kian caught the tongue as it passed and flicked it with his own, closing his eyes as Mark continued to move, out and then in again.

“So good...” Mark whimpered as he began to build a slow but intense rhythm, brushing Kian’s prostate on nearly every thrust. “God Ki... so... so good you’re...”

“Mark...” Kian’s breathed, pushing onto Mark as the darker man thrust forward. “Oh... that’s...” He groaned against the lips that crushed heavily onto his, thrusting his tongue awkwardly into Mark’s mouth, not caring about skill or tenderness. He needed to taste Mark. That was all that mattered.

His legs were lifted and he let them be pulled over Mark’s shoulders, laying back and gripping the bedrail as Mark pushed into him. Mark changed the angle slightly and he had to bite his lip to hold back a scream as his prostate was hit head-on, sending sparks flying across his vision. He was so close now, right on the edge. He needed to come. Needed it fucking desperately. He could feel his cock twitching, the heat swirling and building in his groin.

“Mark... oh god need... need... please...” He whimpered desperately, clutching the bedrail tighter and lifting his head to look at his boyfriend. Mark’s eyes were almost black, a thin cerulean band circling his dilated pupils. His mouth hung open, his breath coming in sharp pants over wet lips that were wetted further when his tongue ran over them. His skin was slick with sweat and almost seemed to be glowing as he moved jerkily under the soft light.

“Mark...” Kian whimpered, pushing up, trying to get his cock to connect with something; anything. There was nothing, and he groaned in frustration. “Mark... please...”

Mark seemed to shake off some of the haze and Kian tightened his grip on the iron rail as Mark reached down with trembling fingers and gripped his cock.

Kian cried out as Mark squeezed gently, beginning to move his hand up and down Kian’s length to the rhythm of his unbelievably accurate thrusts. A thumb ran over the head and Kian cried out again, feeling it begin, and pushed down onto Mark’s cock.

Mark froze, his lips parting in a liquid moan that Kian could feel all the way through his body as Mark’s heat rushed into him, pulsing inside him as Kian bucked and writhed on the bed, his orgasm overtaking him. Mark was motionless for a second after it finished, not blinking, not breathing, and Kian suspected that the blood had stopped pumping through his veins. But as quickly as it started, it finished, Mark collapsing to lie bonelessly on Kian’s chest, panting hard.

“Oh...” Kian let out something in between a breath and a whisper as the bright lights of orgasm stopped flashing in front of his eyes and he began to come back down again, the adrenaline deserting him. He melted into the sheets, trembling with exhaustion, enjoying the weight of Mark on top of and inside him. “Mark... Jesus.”

“Oh, ditto.” Mark replied in a hoarse whisper. “Guess that’s why we’ve stayed together so long, then. You really are the best shag.”

“Not too bad yourself, Feehily.” Kian joked, running his hand through Mark’s damp hair. He tried to take in a deep breath, but found that Mark was crushing his lungs. Okay, now he was sick of the weight. “Mark, get off. You’re a heavy bastard.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Mark asked, looking suspiciously up at him. Kian poked out his tongue.

“No. You’re tall and powerfully built. Now get off me.”

With a laugh, Mark rolled away, lying on his side and pulling Kian close. Kian went gratefully, resting his face in Mark’s chest and sighing. He felt himself begin to drift off to sleep, the heat of Mark and the return of his earlier fatigue making his eyes droop.

“Kian?”

Kian was taken from his almost-slumber and nuzzled into Mark’s chest in protest, wishing he would shut up so they could go to sleep.

“Mm.”

“Ki?”

“What?”

“Ehm... I love you.”

Kian looked up, smiling as he took in Mark’s shy expression, his lashes lowered over the deep blue eyes Kian loved. He reached up and kissed him gently.

“Love you too.” Mark nodded, smiling, and Kian snuggled back down. “Now go to sleep. It’s late and we have work tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Silence descended for a moment before Mark decided to speak again. “Kian?”

“Yes?”

“It was... when we got together... it was the third of March.”

Kian smiled, moving as close as was physically possible.

“I know.”


End file.
